Our Crazy Lives
by ElvishJedi1
Summary: After being away for a year, Clara and Caroline have been pulled back in to Marvel. While they have no idea why they are back they decide to make the most of being with the Avengers again. And if just being an Avenger is not hard enough, they still have to deal with high school. (Sequel to Reality Check w/second ending) T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay you don't need to read Reality Check first (with the second ending!), but I would highly recommend that you do so before reading this story. If you do not want to read it here are some things you need to know about it. Clara and Caroline were brought into MCU from our world for about a month and helped the Avengers take down Loki before returning home. Clara is telekinetic and Caroline has a mess of powers including enhanced healing, being able to take things in and out of reality, and passing through solid objects thanks to the Reality Stone being embedded in her heart. They have been gone from MCU for a year and now return. Just read Reality Check first, and this will make much more sense._**

Chapter One: Welcome Back

"I warned you that this was a bad idea," A girl in wearing a blue dress said to a boy who was dressed in a yellow t-shirt and shorts.

"I just wanted to give them a chance to have a normal life for as long as possible," he said.

"A lot of good that will do them, dead or worse faded."

"I am just trying to do what is best."

"And what is best is that you get them back here as quickly as possible. They may not have any evident effect yet, but they will. Honestly though, bringing them into a different universe are you out of your mind?"

"It was the only way for them to have a normal life again, besides it also keeps them safe from those looking for us."

"I understand that what is done is done, but it is time you brought them back and came home yourself. You've been gone over a year now and even short conversations strain both of us."

"Goodbye to you too. See you soon."

"I had better."

…Page Break…

Caroline let out a long sigh as she opened up her laptop and typed in the password. Her hair was still dripping wet from the shower she had just taken, but she didn't really care that she was getting her chair or the floor wet, it was water and it would be dry by morning. She just didn't want to get her laptop wet, because that would be a problem.

After the initial excitement of being home and still having powers had worn off, Caroline's life had returned to pretty normal. There was still the craziness of high school and living in a house with four younger siblings, but she wasn't chasing after supervillains either. Yellow had said she would get to return at some point in time and since she had no control over when that was she had gone back to living a relatively normal life. Clara and Caroline agreed early on not to run around as super heroes in a world that didn't need it.

She played several rounds of some random computer game she had before shutting the laptop down. She was practically falling asleep as it was almost 11:30. When she had been in the Marvel Universe she had ended up not needing to sleep much, or it may have just been the excitement of everything going on either way, shortly after returning Caroline had gone back to requiring eight hours of sleep every night or something close to that.

That afternoon she had ended up having to go down to her school for an informational meeting for the swim team at her school that her mom was making her join. Caroline had managed to get out of having to do any sports last year, but this year she got no choice. Caroline had two main reasons she did not want to do sports one was that sports were not her thing she did not really like them, thought they were overrated (especially football) and were a waste of her time and two she did not need to accidently reveal she had powers. After all the effort that she and Clara had done to hide their powers it would be terrible for them if people found out.

Though they never let anyone see them use their powers they weren't above using them when no one was looking. Though Yellow hadn't been lying when he said their powers were not as strong as they were in Marvel.

Anyway as Caroline fell asleep that night she found herself wishing that she would not have to go on the swim team and that she would get to see Clara soon as they hadn't seen each for a while now. Though it may not have been the way she was thinking about either case happening, both of her wishes that night came true.

…Page Break…

Clara was jolted awake by a metal bowl clattering as it hit the ground, not that it really woke her up as she failed to notice that she was sleeping on a couch instead of her water bed. "What time is it?" she mumbled, not actually expecting an answer, so she was surprised to say the least when she did get one.

"It is six forty-seven," an unmistakable voice said, causing her to roll off the couch and onto the floor and hurting her nose in the process.

"Ow," she said sitting up.

"Are you alright, miss?" the voice asked.

"I'm fine Jarvis," Clara said. "Just startled is all."

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Caroline asked running over, proceeding to knock yet another thing off the counter. She was still dressed in her pajamas, which by the way did not go together in any way, shape or form.

"It's alright," Clara told her. "I would have woken up soon anyways. What are you making?"

"Well I want to make pancakes but I cannot for the life of me find where they store pancake mix in this kitchen."

"Jarvis, where do they store pancake mix in this mess?" Clara asked, rolling her eyes.

"I believe it is in the cabinet above the refrigerator," Jarvis responded.

"Who stores pancake mix _on top_ of the fridge?" Caroline exclaimed, opening the cabinet and pulling the pancake mix down on to the counter. "Don't answer that."

Finding the rest of the required items was much easier as it consisted of milk, water and eggs. They decided that it was probably best to just make themselves some as they didn't know if the others would want some. Though they didn't think anyone in their right mind would turn down pancakes. No, they did not freak out over the fact that they had randomly shown up in the Avengers Tower, as it wasn't their first time randomly showing up somewhere in Marvel.

Just as they were about to start cooking pancakes, when Steve walked in, presumably from his morning run.

"Good morning," Caroline said as she searched through another drawer. "Do you happen to know where a flipper is? Because we can't make pancakes without it and Jarvis doesn't know where it is for some reason."

"Here I'll get it for you," Steve said walking over to the kitchen. "Didn't know you could cook."

"Well if being able to make pancakes from a mix is cooking, then yes I can cook. Sometimes I can even pull off something like cookies or a cake as long as I a recipe telling me exactly what to do and I don't mix up teaspoons and tablespoons."

"Well then I will add you to the list of those who can make stuff in the kitchen."

"You actually have a list?" Clara asked.

"Well, Thor is basically never allowed in the kitchen. No one trusts Tony with anything more complicated than coffee or cereal. Clint has a 50/50 chance of burning whatever he's making, if it involves heating it up. Nat can pull off most things that are prepackaged. Bruce can actually cook but he almost always makes some exotic food when he can." Steve answered, setting a flipper on the counter next to Caroline who was pouring the batter onto a pan.

"What about you?"

"He can cook normal meals without messing them up," Caroline said, before Steve could answer.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do." Before Clara could make another comment the elevator dinged and opened.

"Mmm, well something smells good," Natasha said getting off the elevator. "What are you guys making?"

"Pancakes, you want some?" Clara asked.

"Sure"

"Chocolate chip or plain?" Caroline asked. Steve just looked from one person to the other, wondering when they would stop acting like this was completely normal. They didn't have to act much longer though because Clint showed up.

At first Clint didn't notice them, because he walked in acting like a zombie. "Brains" he mumbled. "Brains."

"I'm sorry, I'm only serving pancakes today," Caroline said in her calmest voice. "no brains" Meanwhile Clara was falling over laughing and nearly burned herself.

"Caroline?!" Clint exclaimed, definitely surprised.

"I'm here and Clara is presently dying on the floor. You're welcome to her brains, but I'm keeping my own if it's all the same to you."

"Brains," Clint said, resuming his zombie act. Clara shrieked and ran away, as Clint came after her. She grabbed pillows off the couches and started throwing them. Clint quit his zombie act and began throwing the pillows back at Clara. Natasha got caught in the crossfire and started throwing pillows at both of them. One of the pillows was sent flying toward the kitchen and almost hit Caroline in the face.

"Hey," Caroline yelled. "No throwing pillows at the cooks" (Steve had started making coffee and was getting out some sausage to cook) "Or you don't get any pancakes." Needless to say, no more pillows were thrown towards the kitchen.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and Natasha threw a pillow towards it as soon as the door opened and it hit Tony in the face. "What's going on in here?" he asked, grabbing the pillow.

"They have started what is called a pillow fight, sir," Jarvis replied.

"Oh did they?" Tony asked, and ran to join the frenzy.

Bruce who had arrived with Tony stood just outside the elevator, unsure as what to do, till Caroline waved him over to the kitchen. "Can you get the whipped cream, butter and syrup out?" she asked. "They're not allowed to through pillows at the cooks or they don't get any pancakes." Bruce nodded in understanding and proceeded to get the requested items.

Caroline had basically just measured out all the mix that was left in the bag and went from there as it appeared that all the Avengers would be having pancakes. She had left Bruce and Steve in the safety of kitchen and jumped into to the pillow fight, after grabbing a few extra pillows from a closet. Caroline pair up with Clara and Natasha paired up with Clint, and Tony had collapsed on the floor after a few minutes. It was in this disaster that Thor decided to arrive.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" he yelled, throwing his hammer which pinned Clara to the ground. Caroline grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her straight through the hammer.

"Relax Thor," Caroline said. "We're just having a pillow fight." Thor looked at her quizzically. "Never mind. Anybody want pancakes?" Everyone wanted pancakes. Explanations on Caroline and Clara's random appearance could wait, food was more important.

This was how Caroline and Clara were welcomed back by the Avengers and they wouldn't have it any other way.

 ** _I hope you guys had as much fun reading that last scene as I had writing it. If you understood anything that was going on in the first scene that's great, if not just remember it for later when it will make sense and be important. I have no comments on the middle scene I just sort of found it necessary to put in._**

 ** _As a notice, this story will follow the movies but I will be making lots of changes. They arrived after Thor 2 before Captain America: Winter Solider and I am ignoring Iron Man 3 and yes they are all living in Avengers Tower, hence story changes._**

 ** _One last thing and you probably know what it is. REVIEW! Also I if you have a suggestion for a super hero name for Clara or Caroline please leave a review with it. I'm interested to see what you guys come up with and if your lucky I might even use it._**


	2. Getting Settled

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and my story line.**_

Chapter Two: Getting Settled

"Okay girls where should we go first?" Natasha asked them as they got in the car.

"No clue," Caroline said. "Most of the clothes I've had came from a thrift store."

"I'm sort of in the boat as her, plus I have no idea what stores are around here," Clara said.

"I guess I'm deciding then," Natasha declared. She had volunteered to take the girls shopping, because while Caroline could just make whatever clothes she could think off with the snap of her fingers, it wasn't ideal and not as comfortable as real clothes. Besides it was more fun to just go shopping for clothes.

After breakfast they had called for a team meeting, which in Caroline's opinion was totally unnecessary since they were already all together. Regardless of what Caroline thought, an official team meeting was called to figure out what exactly they should do with Clara and Caroline. Everyone had agreed that the girls each would get an unoccupied floor in the tower as they were Avengers. Then they got to how much the girls would be able to be in missions. The girls insisted that they were perfectly able to handle themselves on a mission, but some of the others didn't want them to because they were still only fifteen.

"Why does are age matter so much?" Clara had exclaimed. "We were clearly able to handle ourselves before so why is it so different now?" Eventually the amount of yelling that was going on got to the point where they all agreed to decide if they could go on a mission by mission basis.

Then they had come to the problem of school. It was a disaster. Everyone was out of their seats yelling at each other. Some insisted they should go to school like a normal person and then there were arguments over what kind of school that would be. Some said they should just be home schooled. Thor wasn't even entirely sure what they were arguing about. Caroline had gotten so annoyed she literally just left the room and no one even noticed.

"Jarvis, look up all the schools within a reasonable drive distance from the tower," Caroline had said once she had left the room. She was getting a headache from all the yelling. There were a lot of schools, to say the least. She managed to narrow it down to one that she liked and she thought the others would agree to.

She walked back in the room where everyone was still arguing and pulled Clara to the side. Clara agreed with her that the school was a good idea, which was all that Caroline needed. "Everybody, Shut Up!" she yelled and they quieted down so that she could explain her idea and they all miraculously agreed to it. Caroline decided that she was a genius.

Afterwards Natasha had volunteered to take the girls shopping so that's what they were doing.

"Okay, I have literally no idea what you guys are looking for," Natasha said. "So I just picked a store I think you might like, but don't blame me if you don't."

"The worst that'll happen is we don't find anything we like and we go somewhere else," Clara said, as Natasha pulled finally found a place to park the car.

They ended up walking around going to a lot of stores by this and that, and though a lot of it was clothes they also got a lot of other things they liked. Tony was actually paying for everything, so for once in their life the girls did not have to worry about how much the stuff they got cost. Even Natasha filled at least one bag of stuff.

By the time they got back to the car they were lugging around bags from a multitude of stores and it was way past lunchtime.

"I would call this a very successful trip," Caroline commented, dumping her bags in the car. "And I now own more makeup up than I will ever use in my life." When Natasha had asked what makeup they wanted, they had both told her that they didn't really use makeup, except in a play, so Natasha had practically thrown makeup at them to get. They got the makeup, but doubted they'd ever use most of it.

"You're crazy," Natasha responded.

"What?" Caroline said. "I am proudly part of the less than one percent of teenage girls in the US who don't wear makeup."

As soon as they got back to the tower they headed up to the common room to get something to eat, bringing their bags with them. Their lunch was basically fruit and peanut butter while they went back through everything they had gotten. There was a lot to go through.

Clara and Caroline were laughing about something Clara had said, while Caroline dug through her and pulled out a some piece of jewelry that sent Clara into hysterics. Natasha wasn't sure what she felt towards the girls, of course she liked them, it was almost impossible not to, but she was also a little jealous of them. They had had the childhood she never got, heck she had never even really gotten a childhood.

Natasha was snapped out of her thoughts as Tony stepped off the elevator. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Caroline open her mouth to open explain and the shut it again shaking her head. "You wouldn't get it," she said. "It's an inside joke." Tony pouted and they both started laughing again.

"Well once you to are done laughing you can go down to your floors and put all this stuff away," he said. "Told Pepper to not bother having the empty floors decorated, but she did it anyways."

Still giggling the girls gathered up their stuff, and dumped them back into the bags before heading getting into the elevator. Both girls got off on Caroline's floor walked into her living room, which was right on top of Clara's.

"Well I officially have way too much space," Caroline, who for her entire life had had to share a room with her sister, declared.

"Man," Clara said. "And I thought I was lucky having my own room, but this is ridiculous."

"I guess this is what happens when you live with a multibillionaire," Caroline said. "I could get used to this."

"Wonderful"

"I just had a brilliant idea beyond brilliant idea," Caroline said.

"What?" Clara asked.

"Now you don't have to agree to this, but what if I rearranged the walls so that on this floor we would have a big gigantic room just for the two of us and then on the other floor we could both have our bedrooms."

"We'll still have to work around the bathrooms and the mini kitchens," Clara pointed out.

"Yeah, but those are along the wall, so that shouldn't be a problem"

"Sounds good to me."

Meanwhile in R-and-D…

"Sir, it appears the Clara and Caroline have decided to rearrange the walls on their floors," Jarvis announced.

"Uhm," Tony said continuing to work on whatever it was he was working on, and then realizing what Jarvis had said. "Wait they're doing what?!"

Tony dropped whatever he was working on and hurried down to level the girls were on.

"Are you trying to have the next floor collapse on you?" he asked as soon as he got out of the elevator. "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, what did we do?" Clara asked confused. By now Caroline was finished with moving walls around.

Tony sighed. "Next time, will you please ask before you take a wall down?"

"Oh, _that_ ," Caroline said. "Well I'm done now."

"Just. Don't. Do it. Again," Tony told them before leaving. When the girls had reappeared, moving walls around and almost causing a cave in, had not even been on Tony's list of concerns, but maybe it should have been.

… Page Break …

 _News in our world…_

 _Two fifteen girls Clara and Caroline Hathyer disappeared during the night of August 3, 2015, leaving no trace as to how they disappeared. There is no evidence to support a forced entry into the house, and nothing was stolen. The police are puzzled by this case, but for now the best reason for the girl's disappearance is that they simply ran away. However, when investigating this option no reason was found as to why they would do so._

The boy with the yellow t-shirt put the paper down. "They've been gone one day and already all chances of them being normal again are gone."

"I doubt they ever had much of a chance of being normal," the girl told him. "You should go visit them."

"Why so they can yell at me?"

"No, so that you can at least partly explain what's going on."

"You know they'll never be satisfied with anything less than the whole explanation."

"Perhaps, but some explanation is better than no explanation. Just think about it."

 _ **No reviews? Come on people please tell me what you think, it doesn't take long and they make my day. I still need super hero name ideas.**_


	3. The Last Day of Summer

**_Hello. Sorry this took longer to write than I expected._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, but I do own my OCs and story._**

Chapter Three: The Last Day of Summer

Here's the a really annoying thing about SHIELD, just when you think that you have sorted everything out they come in and flip it all upside down, which is basically what happened to Clara and Caroline.

Let me backtrack and explain. Everyone had already agreed on this one school for the two girls to go to, right? Wrong. All the Avengers had agreed for sure, but at that point SHIELD still didn't know that they had returned. When SHIELD had found out they(Director Fury) decided that they should go to a school SHIELD was secretly running. They had been this close to going to the other school but in the end everyone agreed that they should go to that school.

So here they were two weeks after Clara and Caroline had reappeared, celebrating the two girls' last day of summer. Well, Thor wasn't there because he had been called back to Asgard to deal with something, but everyone else was there.

"Who-a," Caroline exclaimed as she fell over, while trying to turn around too quickly. She was pretty good at ice skating normally, but if she tried anything fancy she usually ended up crashing into the ice.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked, almost falling over as she tried to stop herself right next to Caroline.

"I'm fine," Caroline said, pushing herself up and brushing the ice off her jeans. Her hands felt freezing cold from the ice, but quickly warmed up again. Her healing powers were very useful.

Once Caroline was standing up again, the held hands and started going as fast as they could without falling over. It had be decided (Tony had insisted and everyone else just went along with it) that they go ice skating the day before school started. In fact, he had rented the whole rink for them so they wouldn't be bugged by anyone. The problem was Clara and Caroline weren't known to the public as Avengers yet, and everyone agreed it would be best to keep it that way for a little longer so the two girls went in disguise.

Natasha zoomed past the girls and then turned around and started skating backwards. She was probably the best skater out of all the Avengers, though Clint was also really good.

'Showoff,' Caroline thought and then called out. "How are you so good at skating Nat?"

"Practice," Natasha told her. "And I sai-" she began, but stopped when she saw Caroline start smiling. "Why do I even bother?" she asked before turning back around and skating off.

As soon as Natasha skated off they skated over to where Bruce was standing just off the ice. They slammed into the wall to stop themselves, before turning to face the camera.

"Come on Bruce, aren't you going to come skate with us?" Caroline asked.

"For the last time, Caroline, I am not going to skate, I'm fine just watching you guys," Bruce told her.

"Where's the fun in that?" Caroline asked.

"Oh come on," Clara complained. "You have to go around at least once. It's not that hard really. Tony is just particularly bad at it." As soon as she said that Tony fell over once again as he tried to skate without holding onto the wall and let out another curse, Clara was sure her parents would not approve of. "Trust me you'll be fine."

"I don't have skates on," Bruce lamely argued. Caroline snapped her fingers.

"Now you do," Caroline said.

"As fun as it must be to video tape Tony falling on his but ten bazillion times, you really should take a break," Clara said pulling off her black gloves and taking the camera out of his hand. "Now go."

Caroline grabbed his hand leaving no room for argument, so Bruce sighed and went along with it. Caroline went easy on him and let him cling to the wall. When they reached where Tony was flailing around, Bruce was doing better but was still refusing to get off the wall. Clara was following with the camera.

Caroline was debating what the best course of action would be when Natasha came by and literally yanked Tony off the wall, and dropped him about five feet away from it. "Sorry," she called back. "I didn't see you there." Everyone started laughing except Steve who was on the other side of the rink and didn't know what had happened and Tony, for self-explanatory reasons. Clara caught the whole thing on tape and turned to follow Natasha just in time to her high-five Clint.

"There is no way you did that on accident," Tony called back.

All in all they had great time and even managed to get Bruce to skate without holding the wall. Okay, at some point in time the camera ended up broken on the ice, but Caroline rescued the memory card and gave it to Steve for safekeeping before someone (Tony) could destroy it as well.

They went back to the Tower the same way they came, which meant Caroline and Clara walked back to the tower by themselves. Not everyone had liked the idea of the girls being by themselves, but in the end Caroline managed to convince them that it was their best option.

So as soon as they decided to go back to the tower for dinner the girls went out a back way and then walked around the building to one of the side roads, well after the other Avengers had left. They both pulled on a pair of sunglasses to shield their eyes from the sun and because they thought they looked nice.

They were almost back to the tower when Caroline caught sight of a little kid running into the street straight in front of an oncoming car. She didn't stop to think, but instead raised her hand and froze the car right before it hit the child. The swirls that accompanied every use of her powers, gave her away though and everyone turned towards her and Clara.

"Shoot," she said. "Clara, go."

"But," Clara began.

"Now." Clara stopped protesting and walked away as though she didn't know Caroline.

Caroline smiled and waved at all the phones aimed at her and then flew off as quickly as possible, really happy that she had decided wear rather large sunglasses that covered a good part of her face. So much for staying normal for a little bit, though.

When she got back to the tower everyone started peppering her with questions about what had happened. Caroline could not believe how fast her story went viral. It was incredible, but also kind of scary. People were giving her lots of different names but the most common were, Infinity and Infinity Girl, because the shirt she had been wearing had been blue with a golden infinity sign on it.

"Infinity," Caroline mused. "I kind of like the sound of that, especially sense my powers do come from an infinity stone thing."

"Well you better like it," Tony said. "Because that's the name your stuck with."

"We can talk about this more later," Natasha broke in. "It's already after ten and you two have school tomorrow." Caroline and Clara let out a collective groan. They had forgotten about school in all the excitement.

Caroline fell to sleep almost instantly after getting in bed. Clara however had a harder time getting to sleep. She could stop thinking about how smoothly Caroline had just slipped into the superhero world. She knew it was a silly thing to be worrying about especially at ten thirty at night the day before school started, but she was still worried about how she would enter that world. What she didn't know was that she already had, over a year ago.

 ** _Everyone reading this please review I really like makes me update quicker. I am still open to super hero name ideas for Clara if you have any. Now to the reviews._**

 ** _Avenger Frost, I know, I never realized how hard it is to come up with a name I like, which is why I am calling on my readers for help. Thanks for trying though._**

 ** _Next chapter will be on their first day of school in case you haven't figured that out yet._**


	4. 1st Day of School, Part 1

_**Sorry this took so long. I have way too much going on.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, just my OCs and my story.**_

Chapter Four: 1st Day of School, Part 1

Caroline got up the next morning at 4:30. She had gotten back into not needing as much sleep, so she felt like she had gotten more than enough sleep that night. She got up out of bed and turned music on, but kept the music quiet though so that it wouldn't wake Clara up.

Their bedrooms took up about half the floor and shared a wall. The bathroom had two doors that opened onto each their rooms and was along the back wall. On the other side of their rooms a door opened out to a rather large open space. On the other side of the open space was a kitchen. On the right (walking out of one of the bedrooms) of the kitchen was a staircase that lead up to the other floor the girls were using an on the left was a small useless hallway Pepper had insisted on having on every level for privacy reasons which led to the elevator. On the other floor the bathroom, kitchen, staircase, hallway, and elevator were in the same place, but the rest of the room was just one big open space to do whatever in.

Caroline spent about half an hour listening to piano music and looking out the window(it had a very nice view), trying to decide whether she was tired still or not. Finally she decided she might as well get ready early, rather than do nothing at all. She changed into a pair of jean capris and a dark brown shirt with a ruffled design in the front. She wasn't entirely sure what to wear so she just threw on something she liked and went with it. She had gone from one school with a uniform to another so this wear whatever you want idea was new to her.

Her hair was another matter entirely though. Most of the time she had just left it down , because she never had time to do anything with it. However she liked braids and curls. She had plenty of time today though and tried a bazillion different ideas before deciding on a version of the waterfall braid. One of the perks of her power was that it never got tangled or frizzy anymore, which was extremely useful.

After she was ready she was all ready she went out to the open space and flopped herself down on a couch, before opening her sketchbook and continued her drawing of the _Vingilot_ (a ship from _The Silmarillion_ ).

At 6:45 Clara's alarm went off _. Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Clara groaned and rolled over on her bed trying to block out the noise, wishing it would just magically turn itself off _. Beep! Beep! Beep!_ She had put the clock on the other side of the room so she couldn't just reach over and turn it off. Now she was wishing she hadn't _. Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Clara!" Caroline yelled through the door. "Would you please turn your alarm off! It's getting annoying."

"Feel free to come in and turn it off yourself," Clara yelled back _. Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"No, you can do that yourself." Caroline replied. "We're leaving at seven-thirty."

Clara sighed, dragging herself out of bed and turned the alarm clock off. She emerged from her room about fifteen minutes later in a light green shirt and shorts that went just above the knee. She kept her dark brown hair shoulder length, so there wasn't much she did with it besides brush it out. She did manage to find a clip with a green flower on it that matched her shirt and clipped it into place.

They both grabbed their backpacks and rode the elevator up the common floor where the rest of the Avengers(except for Thor) were waiting for them for breakfast.

Clint began to sing "Happy first day of school" till Natasha started whacking him with her fork and he stopped. They weren't exactly sure what Tony was doing with the mess of wires and stuff that was in front of him, and he wasn't even really sitting in his seat. Bruce was sitting patiently like a normal person and Steve was in the kitchen making waffles. Caroline was pretty sure that if Thor was here he would either be yelling some glorious proclamation and/or still be confused, but he wasn't there so she didn't have to find out.

The rest of breakfast went by without too many problems though by the end they were eating the whipped cream straight out of the can, and Natasha and Clint were fighting with their forks (don't ask, it's a long story).

Tony managed to get the girls to pose for a few pictures before they escaped into the elevator and press the down button. They had the elevator go as far down as it would go and got off at the empty floor. There was literally nothing on this floor, but randomly placed walls and doors to be confusing. They knew where the other elevator was though and got into it. It led them down to what was supposed to be an office space on the next floor. They exited the fake office and went to the main elevator which took them to ground level. Yeah the top part of the tower had been redone since last year. They got a few weird looks, but that was it.

It took a little bit to get to school, but then school didn't start till 8:30 so they had plenty of time. First they went to the office. They had already sorted everything out, but the girls still needed to pick up a packet of information. As soon as they left the office Caroline started going through her stack of papers.

"Sports, Songs, Lunch schedule, Robotics Club, Chess Club, more clubs…" she mused. "Ah here we go." she said after a few minutes. "Class Schedule" Clara found her schedule in a similar manner. The school for the most part looked like a generic high school except for having a rather strict dress code.

Next they went to their lockers, which were right next to each other.

"So what do you have first period?" Caroline asked.

"Some class called Humane Letters," Clara said. "What in the world is that?"

"It's basically English and History class thrown together. I had a similar class at my school; we just called it a different name. It's a lot of fun. Wait, you said you had it first and second period?"

"Yep,"

"So do I"

"So what do we do with all of these books?" Clara asked, gesturing to the pile of novels in her locker.

"Well, I'm taking them home till we need them in class," Caroline said. "You can do whatever you want with them as long as you don't lose them."

By this point in time the hallway had filled up with people. Caroline grabbed a binder and a notebook, put them into her backpack and closed it just as the girl with a locker below hers came. Clara gave her a weird look.

"Why do you still have your backpack?" she asked.

"Well everyone else is doing," Caroline said. Clara shrugged her shoulders and put her stuff into her backpack and shut her locker. Apparently only some schools didn't let you carry your backpack around during school.

They spent the rest of the time before school looking for their classes, which included lots of pointless wandering around the school. The format would definitely take some time to get used to. They actually had not found all their classes yet when the bell rang indicating that they had five minutes to get to their first class.

"Do you remember where our Humane Letters class is?" Clara asked.

"I think so," Caroline said, and she managed to find it in about two minutes. "Okay I think I'm starting to get used to the layout of this school," she said as they reached the classroom.

The desks were set up in a circle (well more like an oval) which just confused Clara more, but Caroline had been sitting in circles for class for years so it didn't bother her at all. There were name cards on each of the desks, which were arranged in alphabetic order so they ended up right next to each other.

Most of the class (including Clara and Caroline) were seated when the bell rang and started the new school year.

 ** _Yeah, another chapter! Sorry it took so long, and that nothing in particular happens in this chapter. You will most likely be meeting new important characters in the next chapter. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, until then. Please review! I love reviews. I am still loking for super hero names for Clara if you have any ideas. There were no reviews for the last chapter so I'm done. ;) REVIEW!_**


	5. 1st Day of School, Part 2

**_Sorry this took so long, I just have way to many things going on right now._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but my OCs and my own story._**

Chapter Five: First Day of School, Part 2

"So how was third and fourth period?" Caroline asked Clara as they sat down for lunch.

"Well Biology sounds like fun, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail Geometry and it's only the first day," Clara responded.

"Come on," Caroline complained. "Be optimistic."

"Hey, I did say I thought Biology was going to be fun."

"Do you guys mind if I sit with you?" someone asked. Caroline whipped her head around and saw that it was a girl who was in both their Humane Letters class and her chemistry class.

"Sure," Caroline said moving her backpack off the bench to make room for her.

"Thanks," the girl said sitting down. "I'm new here so I don't really know anybody," she explained to Clara. "I'm Abby by the way."

"Clara," Clara told her. "You're in our Humane Letters class, right?"

"Yeah, I'm also in the same chemistry class as Caroline," Abby said, pulling a strand of her dark brown hair out of her face. "Though I'm not sure I'm going to survive it. I heard chemistry is really hard."

"Why is everyone being so pessimistic today?" Caroline asked in mock exasperation.

"I don't know," Clara said, and then switched topics. "So what was the most interesting class so far?"

"Humane Letters," Caroline said automatically. "It's the only class that we actually did anything in."

"Agreed," Clara said.

"Oh, totally," Abby agreed. "Though our Chemistry teacher is pretty funny."

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Because he's from India and has a terrible grammar and an accent that's kind of hard to understand," Caroline explained. "As if understanding this new school isn't hard enough now we have to decipher what our teacher is saying."

"Totally," Abby agreed. "Wait, are you new too?"

"Yeah we moved here over the summer from Arizona," Caroline said. Glad that she could answer that question truthfully.

"So are you guys related?" Abby asked.

"We're cousins," Clara said, instinctively, because they were.

"But our families are really close so we moved together and are practically next-store neighbors," Caroline said quickly, hoping the story sound feasible enough.

"Cool," Abby said. "I'm from Ohio."

As they continued to talk, Caroline could help but feel like she had met Abby before, but she wasn't sure when or where. There was just something familiar about her. Suddenly the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

"Well, I guess we have to go now," Caroline said. "It was nice meeting you."

Abby got up and left for her next class. "Did you ever figure out to get to the underground training room area?" Clara asked.

"Follow me," Caroline said grinning. She led Clara to what appeared to be a closet.

"Uh, Caroline, that's a closet," Clara pointed out. Caroline rolled her eyes and slid her school ID card on the scanner. The light went green and a second later the doors slid open to reveal a stair case.

"Come on," Caroline said hurrying down the stairs and Clara hurried after her. The doors slid shut behind her.

"Are you sure no one saw do that?" Clara asked.

Caroline shook her head. "Everyone that possible saw us already knew these stairs existed. Besides without the correct access the doors will open like normal doors into an actual closet."

"How do you know?" Clara asked.

"I read it on the school website," Caroline said. "You have to click on the school icon, type in the ABCs while it says it's loading, which brings you to a sign in page where you type in your second student ID number."

"How in the world did you figure that out?" Clara asked as they reached the bottom of the staircase and opened the door.

"Natasha told us that a week ago, remember?"

"Must have not been paying attention."

Caroline sighed. "Alright well know you know," she said and then started looking at the various door numbers. "What room number is it?"

"Six"

They opened the door to find themselves in an apparently empty room with the lights off.

"Hello?" Clara said looking for a light switch.

The door suddenly sung closed behind them. Someone grabbed Clara from behind and she shrieked trying to twist away. Caroline desolidified herself when she heard the shriek and felt someone pass right through her. "What-" the person began before Caroline slammed her fist into their back and the hit slammed the person into the wall. After a second of freaking out, Clara calmed down and used her mind to make the person let go and fly into the wall. Then suddenly the lights turned on.

"What the heck just happened?" Caroline said looking over at Clara.

"No clue," Clara said looking around.

There were two other girls in the room. They appeared to be about Clara and Caroline's age. Both were on the ground, but were getting up.

"We _so_ failed," one of them said, holding one of her hands to her head.

"No actually you didn't," Natasha said entering the room from an almost invisible door on the opposite side of the room. "Your real test is in in room 11 in twenty minutes. This was just to see how these two would react. It had nothing to do with your abilities. You can go to room 11 now and get ready."

The two girls nodded and left the room.

"Again, what the heck just happened?" Caroline asked.

"We needed to see how you two would react if you were attacked. I already knew what you would both probably do, but it's just standard protocol," Natasha told them.

"That makes sense, I guess," Clara said. "But that doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"I'm here to help with your training," Natasha explained. "You already know me and Clint and you're part of the Avengers so Fury decided it would be a good idea for us to be directly involved. At the moment Clint is busy so you're stuck with me for today. Though for the most part today is just a series of preliminary tests to see where you are."

"Okay then," Clara said. "That better than going over a bunch of syllabuses."

"I'm pretty sure the correct plural form of syllabus is syllabi," Caroline said.

"Because the difference is _so_ important."

"Not really, but Kateri thinks it is."

"Well, Kateri cares to much about a lot of things that are not important."

"Would you two please stop arguing," Natasha said.

"We aren't arguing," Caroline insisted. "We were agreeing that Kateri cares too much about many things that are really not that important."

"Kateri your sister?" Natasha clarified.

"Yes"

"Just a question," Clara said. "Are all of these tests part of the 'standard protocol' thing?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Natasha said. "though some of them will be more useful than others."

"So are a lot of agents trained in places like this?" Caroline asked.

"I thought they were trained in academies," Clara said.

"Depending on what SHIELD thinks is best for the situation is what they set up, which yes in some cases is academies and in other places schools more similar to these. It really just depends. Now what is this? Twenty questions? You guys have tests to take, we can talk later."

… Page Break …

"Rope"

"A guitar"

"Ice cream"

"That would totally melt"

"Fine, melted ice cream"

Tony, Steve, and Bruce had been about to start a Monopoly game, when the elevator doors had opened and Natasha, Caroline, and Clara had arrived home.

"A rock"

"A witch dying in a cauldron of boiling oil," Caroline said.

It took everyone a moment to register what she had said, and they all looked up at her. "What!?"

"A witch dying in a cauldron of boiling oil," she repeated.

"Uh what are guys playing?" Steve asked.

"Categories," Clara told him. "The category was thing found in the back of the car."

"And I'm ending the game now," Natasha said.

"So what are you guys playing?" Caroline asked.

"Monopoly"

At that moment the elevator opened again and Clint walked in. "You're playing Monopoly without me?" he asked, looking upset.

"You guys are way too obsessed with this game," Clara said. "This is the third time we're playing it in the last two weeks, but no we haven't started the game yet, Clint."

The main problem with playing monopoly was that everyone always argued over what piece they got.

"Oh just give me the pieces," Caroline finally exclaimed after ten minutes of arguing. They handed her the pieces. "Alright give this one to Tony," she said, passing down a piece that looked like an Iron Man suit. "This one's for Steve," she said as she made a mini shield, and so forth till she made Natasha a gun, Clint a bow and arrow, Thor a hammer, Bruce a hulk, and herself an infinity sign with swirls floating off of it. "And we have a problem, " she said.

"What problem?" Steve asked.

"Clara doesn't have a super hero name or symbol I can make for her," she said.

"Alright we're postponing the game till we come up with a name for Clara," Tony decided.

Clara sighed. "Really?" she asked. "Is that really necessary?"

"Well you're going to need one eventually," Caroline reasoned.

 ** _Yep, the Avengers are obsessed with Monopoly. Not the worst thing to be obsessed with though. Anyways, people where are you and why are you not reviewing? You do realize that my creative mind needs reviews to full function correctly and is slowly dying, right? Anyways I would rather it not die and that I continue writing this story, but I don't have much of a chose if my readers don't review._**


	6. The Rule Book

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel, but I do own my OCs and my story line._**

Chapter Six: The Rule Book

It was a rather lazy Saturday and having nothing better to do several of the Avengers were hanging out on the common floor. The girls had started school a few weeks ago and things had gone to a "normal". Every once in a while one of them or some of them or all of them were called on by SHIELD do handle something, but it was never anything that big.

Anyway Clara and Caroline were trying to teach Steve and Thor how to play Angry Birds and Temple Run on a phone, which was not met with too much success. This was mostly due to the fact that all four of them were trying to use one phone at the same time. One of them would try to do something but another person would try something else and then it would get all messes up. I was worse for Temple Run, because they kept turning the phone every which way to see the screen, which often sent the character to its death.

"I give up," Caroline said suddenly. "There are way too many of us trying to touch the screen, no wonder the calibration is off."

"No like this," Clara said. "No not that"

"But you said," Steve said.

"That was for… "Clara began. "How did you get it on camera?"

Natasha looked up from her book (which by the way was not written in English). "Could you guys be a bit quieter?" she asked, "cause that would be great."

Suddenly Clint came crashing through one on the air vents and onto a table. Fortunately it was not the one with glass.

"Something wrong with the elevator?" Caroline asked, before walking over to the bookshelf standing next to the TV to see if she could find anything interesting to read. One the bottom self she found something that looked suspiciously like a journal, but who would leave journal on the bookshelf? Most of the pages were still blank but the first couple had writing on them. She read the first line _. 1) Never leave Caroline and Yellow alone._

"What is this?" she asked.

"What is what?" Natasha asked, looking annoyed at being interrupted again. She would really wanted to just enjoy reading her book.

"This," Caroline said, holding the book up.

"Oh that," she said. "We decided to write down a list of rules for us to follow if you guys ever returned, but I'm pretty sure everyone has forgotten about it. We lost track of the book a while ago."

"Seriously?" Caroline said.

"It was Clint's idea," she said returning to her book.

"Well that explains it," Caroline said.

"Hey!" Clint exclaimed.

"It's not a bad idea though," Caroline mused. "Alright everyone this is now 'The Rule Book' if anyone thinks of a rule that should be followed that applies to the Avengers write it down in this book, comments on the rules are also allowed." While she said this she made a silver script write on the front cover _The Avengers' Rulebook_.

"Is that really necessary?" Steve asked.

"No," Caroline said. "but it could be fun."

"Alright," Clara said. "I have a rule. No one is allowed to call me Windy."

"Oh and another thing," Caroline said. "Please refer to yourself in third person to avoid confusion."

 ** _So sorry this chapter was short but it more meant to give background on my side 'story'. It was call_ Should They Ever Return _but it's now been renamed_ The Avenger's Rule Book _. Oh and another thing in case you're wondering the name 'Windy' is in reference it Clara's super hero name, but you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out what it is. Also people please review, reviews really do make my day and does it really take that much time to write one. Now to review responses:_**

 ** _Whitelion69: Thank you. ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello, I'm back so sorry this took like forever. Anyways I'm breaking the story into parts just for convenience sake, so chapters 1-6 were part one which was more of an introduction and hey they are back and getting settled in MCU without a real story arc. So chapter seven is the first chapter of part 2 I don't know how many chapters there will be in it at this point. Hopefully my writing has improved since the last time I updated this story. Okay I'll shut up now so you can read the story._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Marvel, just my OCs and storyline_**

Chapter Seven

A pile of books spread across the table in front of Clara. She was attempting to complete her math homework. Unfortunately her efforts were not being met with much success. The numbers and symbols were becoming a blur in front of her face. She had been staring at the same page for about half an hour and the problems weren't making any more sense to her than they had before.

She had considered asking someone to help, of course, but the last time she had done that she had ended up multiple people trying to explain something to her and even more confused than she had been before. Even if she just asked Caroline without anyone else getting involved she still often was only slightly less confused. Caroline was smart and all, but she had a tendency to over complicate just about every explanation she made. A trait Clara was pretty sure was only getting worse, thanks to Tony and Bruce. No, it was better to just wait until tomorrow morning, when she could go see her Geometry teacher for tutoring. There was certainly no point in wasting any more time trying to figure it out.

She snapped the book shut and dropped it into her backpack. She had already finished the rest of her homework, which fortunately _had_ made sense.

Outside it was dumping rain. Storm clouds filled the sky blocking out all the stars. Though, when she thought about it, she couldn't really see the stars anyway from her large window. All the city lights had a tendency to block out the stars even from this height. The rain had been coming down all day, getting worse as the day wore on.

The weather suited her mood. Lately life had been getting more and more irritating.

The team had become split on whether or not it was such a good idea to have the girls living in the Avengers tower or even have them on the team. While the girls undeniably were powerful and useful to have around there was the unavoidable fact that they were still only fifteen and were being taken care of by not the most stable group of people. At one point in time someone had suggested having the girls put in a foster care until they were eighteen, when they could then rejoin the team. Caroline and Clara had both immediately rejected the idea. They were just as much a part of the team as anyone else, and certainly did not want to end up in foster care. At the moment they were sort of at a stalemate and to be perfectly honest Clara wasn't even sure what side most of the team was on. It was more an argument between Caroline and the arbitrary force of SHIELD. While SHIELD might have the authority to tell them what to do they didn't exactly have the ability to enforce that authority over Caroline. The fact that it was mostly uncertain as to who thought what only made things worse.

It wasn't just the that though. There was also the fact that life had become boring and uneventful. This had been all well and good when in her universe but in the Marvel Universe it terrible. While back in her universe she had become readjusted to normal everyday life. When she and Caroline had been pulled back into MCU she had been hoping for a little more excitement though, and had been gravely disappointed. It was one thing for nothing terribly eventful happening when you don't expect anything to happen, but when nothing terribly eventful happens when you are expecting for something to happen it's almost unbearable.

In short, Clara felt like she was going slowly insane from the ever present tension and lack of something happening.

A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," Clara called, plopping down on her bed.

The door opened and Caroline stepped into the room. "Hey," she said smiling. "You want to go investigate a situation that happened at a SHIELD base earlier today?"

"Sure," Clara agreed, standing back up. Anything was better than just sitting around doing nothing, even if this just turned out to be nothing. They hadn't gone on a single assignment the entire time they had been back that had been actually eventful. They hadn't gone on anything recently at all. This was mainly because there hadn't been anything that needed attention of the Avengers. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way," Caroline said. "We're leaving in two minutes, so suit up." Caroline then went back to her room. She was perfectly furious at all the Avengers except Clara. The agreement had been that they would _discuss_ whether the girls would go on each mission and then make the decision as a team. Instead of following through with this agreement though someone had decided to just not tell the girls and the rest of team had agreed to it! She shattered a small statue in frustration; breaking it down to the molecular level and then taking a deep breath rebuilt it.

She snapped her fingers. Yellow light swirled surrounded her, and her Infinity outfit formed around her, which was essentially jeans with golden streaks which were tucked into dark brown boots that went halfway to her knee, a light blue long-sleeve shirt with an infinity sign made of golden rhinestones, which would never come off, and a pair of super awesome sun glasses that she could basically access anything with. This included Jarvis's cameras, which was how she had found out about the whole mission thing.

A few seconds later Clara came in. Her outfit was similar only the boots were back, the jeans had black streaks on them and her shirt was dark blue with white swirls.

"You ready?" Caroline asked.

"Duh," Clara said, rolling her eyes. They held hands and together flew through the window of Caroline's room and towards the ocean, quickly picking up speed. "So where are we going?"

"China," Caroline answered. "The base was attacked by very unusual snakes."

"What?!"

"The base was attacked by very unusual snakes. You apparently turn to stone or metal if they bite you, though the snake does as well."

"Creepy"

"Talk about it."

"Are the others going to?" Clara asked.

"Yeah," Caroline responded. "But they're not planning on us showing up."

"What do you mean," Clara asked though she was pretty sure she knew what Caroline saying.

"Only that they decided to leave out of the mission without even telling us about it," Sarcasm and disgust starting to slip in. "You know nothing that important."

"No way!"

"Yes way, I have video of them all deciding to do that."

"But why?" Clara exclaimed. "We are just as much a part of the team as they are."

"Because we're 'just kids shouldn't be involved in this stuff'"

"What?! Wait who is on what side here?"

"Steve and Nat agree with SHIELD and think that we should be put in a foster care system or something, which is ridicules. Clint doesn't want us to go on any missions but doesn't that sending us away is a good idea either. Bruce wants to 'stay out of it' and Tony on our side though that maybe just because he likes to disagree, especially with SHIELD." Clara smiled at Caroline's last point.

"It's not that bad though," Clara said, after a minute. "I mean we're still going on the mission and for all their opinions it's not like they can really make us do anything."

Caroline grinned. "True and I'd kind of like to see them try."

"I'd rather they just get it through their brains that we are never going to have anything remotely close to a normal life ever again so they might as well let us be a part of their already formed group of superheroes if we want to be!" Clara exclaimed.

"That'd be nice too," Caroline agreed.

The rest of the trip was spent in relative silence. Clara was wishing that she had a cup of coffee, and once again envied her cousin's constant energy. It was basically impossible for Caroline to become tired. She did sleep, but it was more due to knowing that her body probably still needed sleep even if she wasn't ever tired. Caroline essentially had to tell herself to go to sleep and she did within seconds, though she would never sleep for more than few hours straight.

I wasn't long before they reached where they were heading. It was almost the middle of the day and the sun shone down brightly on them. The area was rocky with only a bush or scraggly tree scattered here and there. The rocks were gray and dull, devoid of color with only an occasional black streak.

They landed just outside the bases main walls. The solid grey structure blended in very well with the surrounding area. If you were flying by, unless you were paying close attention and looking for the base you probably wouldn't notice it at all, which, Clara realized, was probably the point. It wasn't high-tech camouflage, but for the most part it probably worked just as well anyways.

Caroline handed her cup of coffee, and Clara took it gratefully. It was slightly weird to be drinking something that had just gotten pulled into existence out of thin air, but it was something she had just learned to get used to. It didn't quite taste the same as normal coffee, but it was close enough.

"I hope that it's good," Caroline said. "I've been working on getting more accurate with coffee, but it's taste is still a bit off though I've gotten the chemical structure down to a T so it shouldn't be poisonous or anything."

"It's great," Clara assured her and Caroline nodded gratefully. Making a solid thing was one thing, but things that required a very specific chemical structure, such as basically all food, was _much_ more complex.

They had actually arrived before the other had so they decided to wait outside. It was actually rather nice outside and there was slight breeze. The girls sat down, leaning against the wall while Clara drank her coffee.

It wasn't that much longer before they caught sight of a black plane coming. It landed a little distance away. Given the reason why they were coming, it probably wasn't the best idea to land in the middle of a place potentially swarming with a danger they didn't understand.

Nat let out a small groan when she saw the girls walking over to the plane after it had landed. Bruce started to glance worriedly between the members of the team. Steve looked a bit furious once he realized that to the two figures by the wall were the girls. Clint wasn't actually sure what he thought about the situation except that it would probably get out of hand very easily, and Tony was actually grinning. Fortunately for him nobody noticed that though.

"Hello," Caroline said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And thank you _so much_ for telling us about the team's new mission."

Well that's one way to put it, Clara thought.

 ** _Please, please, please review. It really doesn't take that long to sentence or two and it means a lot to me. I also just like to here what people think is going on to see story is coming off the way I am intending it to so yeah. Anyways, daringwolf2000 thank you for reviewing._**


	8. Invisible

**_Hey guys I'm back!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and my own storyline._**

Chapter Eight: Invisible

"Hello," Caroline said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And thank you _so much_ for telling us about the team's new mission."

"Why are you here?" Steve said through gritted teeth.

"The same reason you are," Caroline said. "The _Avengers_ were called in, to investigate something. All of us!"

"You guys have school tomorrow," Natasha said.

"That's no excuse for not even telling us about the mission, which let me guess, was your idea to save time," Caroline retorted.

"Told you it wouldn't work," Tony said. "But did you listen? How did you figure this out anyways?"

"Well you told us the best way to get better at hacking was to practice, so…"

"You hacked into Jarvis?!" Tony exclaimed. "First of all how? Second of all do you realize how much damage you could have done to the-"

"Tony, shut up," more than one person said.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Clara said. "We're supposed to be a team."

"We are a-" Steve began, when Clint suddenly interrupted.

"Can we finish this argument later guys?" he asked and pointed to the pointed where the base had been just seconds ago. "Because I think we might have a bigger problem."

Everyone spun around to look where Clint was pointing. "Where'd it go?!" Clara exclaimed. The base had completely disappeared.

"Stark?" Steve said.

"Hold on," Stark replied. "Something's messing with my sensors… Oh no, that can't be good. Caroline I'm blaming you if something's wrong with Jarvis."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Caroline exclaimed. Yellow energy spread across the ground forming around the land and revealing the now invisible base. "Found it," she said triumphantly. "And I only hacked into the security cameras and sort of just slipped past Jarvis."

"Caroline your energy thing is messing up my sensors again," Stark complained.

"This doesn't make sense," Natasha said. "The base doesn't have a camouflage system. It bends in well enough with area to not be spotted from a distance."

"So now we have an invisible base crawling with snakes that turn things to stone," Clint said, summarizing the situation.

"Yep," Clara said. "Aren't you glad we came now?"

"Why would the situation getting more complicated make us glad you're here?" Natasha asked.

"We found the base," Caroline said. "Otherwise you'd be stuck with your guys' clearly incompetent sensors."

"I've got a something in the general area of where the base should be, but it camouflage system keeps blurring the signals," Tony said, clearly annoyed that his technology wasn't good enough to get a perfect reading. He shot a mini rocket at the base which exploded upon when it hit an invisible wall. Caroline threw an energy shield up to keep the explosion from affecting them.

"See we are helpful," Caroline said. The base was still invisible so it was impossible to tell if the rocket had done anything to it. "Now let's go see what's going on." As that seemed like the most productive course of action at the moment, no one disagreed with her. They could finish the argument later. There was no reason to continue when they had a mission and the girls might actually be helpful. On the other hand trying to get them to leave would just waste, potentiating important time, and just get everyone angry, and the girls probably wouldn't go home anyways.

Before they could get very far a few snakes appeared out of nowhere. Natasha whipped out her guns and shot them. Unfortunately the bullets just bounced off the snakes doing nothing. Arrows had the same result. Before anyone had the chance to do anything else, Clara lifted them up with her mind and caused their bodies to split in half. They just sort of slowly melted into the ground after that.

"Freaky," Clara decided, once they were completely gone.

"That's one way to put it," Tony said.

"I'm going to say these things are not snakes," Bruce said.

"Well what else are we supposed to call them? Creepy little-" Tony began asking.

"Uh Guys, where's Caroline?" Steve asked. Everyone looked around trying to find Caroline, who was nowhere to be seen. Clara reached out with her mind to find Caroline but got nothing. It wasn't even like the time with the Chitari when Caroline's mind had been blocked but still there. This time there was literally nothing. Only there was something, not Caroline, but someone or something else was there. Its mind was surrounded by a barrier but there was someone there, and she was 99% sure it wasn't Caroline.

Everyone else was calling out Caroline's name, but getting no response besides a slight echo of their voices across the deserted place. It was getting a bit hot and the number of random unexpected things happening was putting everyone on edge.

"This is exactly why you girls shouldn't be allowed to on missions with us!" Natasha exclaimed. "You don't bother to take them seriously."

"Clara, contact Caroline now," Steve ordered. "It's bad enough that things keep disappearing. We need to form a plan before any more of those snakes come."

"Don't you think I already tried that?!" Clara exclaimed. "She's not there, which never happens. So don't get upset at either of us because we're not goofing off."

"What do you mean she's not there?" Clint asked, starting to be concerned. "How could she not be? I thought that was impossible."

"I don't know. Like I said, this has never happened before. I've always at least been able to sense her… how do I put this… mind presence, I guess. But now I can't." She left out the part about her sensing someone else, because they were probably already confused enough with the stuff she actually sort of understood.

"You might as well give up looking for her here," a voice said, coming from the invisible base. "Cause she's long gone by now. Clara could have sworn she had heard that voice somewhere before, but the harder she tried to place it the more it slipped away from her. "In the mean time I was told to keep you entertained for a while."

 ** _Scarlet Mystic and daringwolf2000 thank you for reviewing. Everyone else come on. Is it really that hard?_**


	9. Chameleon

_**So sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but my story and OCs.**_

Chapter Nine: Chameleon

Clint instantly shot in the direction of the sound. His arrow hit something, but it was impossible to see what. The arrow had disappeared the moment it hit something. It didn't sound like it had hit a person though.

"Good shot," voice said, now coming from somewhere a bit farther away. "You were aiming for the speaker my voice was coming out of, right? I must say it's very impressive that you hit it while it was invisible, but then you are Hawkeye."

"Was that supposed to be funny or evil?" Tony asked.

"I guess that depends. Though, I was going more going for evil."

"You are clearly not a professional," Natasha said.

"Oh? And how would you know that? You don't know anything about me."

"What happened to Caroline?" Clara asked.

"How about I make you a deal? If you can find me I'll tell you what happened to Caroline, and if you can't find me… oh well. I'll even make it easier for you by making the base visible again sense you're not accustomed to working with invisible things."

"Fine, deal," Clara agreed. The rest of the team looked at her in surprise. "What? It's not like we have any better options."

The base slowly faded back to being visible. The front door, which had been shut when Clara and Caroline had first arrived, was wide open. Clint's arrow was lodged in a ceiling speaker. Clara pulled it down with her mind and handed it to Clint.

"So what's our plan?" Natasha asked, once the base had fully reappeared. "Do we even have a plan?"

"Well if we take out all of the mics and cameras the person will be as clueless as to where we are as we are to where they are," Clara suggested. "Not sure how we'd take them all out though."

"Better idea," Tony said. "Jarvis, hack into the security system and block anyone from accessing the system and then get me video feed of anyone moving in here that isn't us."

"How come only like five percent of your ideas aren't hacking into something or blowing it up?" Clara asked.

"Because he's Stark," Natasha said.

"Alright," Tony said ignoring the comments. "There appears to be no one else in this place except us, a bunch of creepy snakes, and guess this was what they meant by people being turned into stone and metal. Most of the cameras are destroyed though, so they could be anywhere."

"I think our first priority should be to take out the snakes," Steve said.

"See, aren't you glad I'm here?" Clara said, smiling. Two more of those snakes had just rounded the corner and she proceeded to kill them the same way she had with the others.

"If you two hadn't shown up we would still know where Caroline was," Steve said.

"If we hadn't shown up you guys would be running around trying to fight snakes that you have no way to kill."

"We could have figured out a way to deal with them."

"Yeah right"

"I find it amusing that you believe her presence here or lack thereof would have changed whether she disappeared or not," random voice said, from above them, before the argument could continue. "Because it really wouldn't."

"Stark, I thought you said you locked everyone else out of the system," Natasha said.

"I did," Stark said.

"Oh yes, that was very annoying, especially sense I don't know the first thing about computers or hacking." Suddenly a few yards ahead of them the air vent screen dropped open followed by the thud of something hitting the ground. "Ow, that was a higher than I thought." For a second you could almost see the outline of a person, but it almost instantly went away. "And for your information my name is Chameleon."

"What kind of name is that?" Clara asked, attempting to raise an eyebrow but ended up raising both. Seriously, who can actually only raise one eyebrow in real life?

Chameleon sighed. She didn't like the name much either and it definitely didn't do her powers justice. She had other names, of course, but they were all fake. They were like characters she played. Chameleon was what's-her-face, who ordered her around, called her. She had no idea why she even bothered obeying her; there was probably some magic spell cast on her that made her. Her personality still had a tendency to shine through, as did her absolute incompetence in most things useful, but apparently she had been deemed competent to play a 'weird' high schooler(it did help that she _was_ one) and now to keep the Avengers busy for a while.

Her life was actually very boring. Her only way of having fun was messing everything up as much as she could while still technically obeying those stupid orders she had to obey. Then again, what do you expect when all you have from your old life is your personality? She didn't even remember who she was, though bits and pieces would pop up here and there, so she knew she had an 'old life'.

"Well what kind of name is Magic Wind?" She shot back. "You seriously couldn't come up with anything better?" Oh yes, she was up to date on all the Avengers missions.

"It's better than Chameleon."

"That's debatable, and I didn't even get a say in my name. So it's not my fault if it isn't good. Now are you going to come find me or not?"

As they had been talking she had been slowly getting farther and farther away till she reached a stairwell. This would have been near impossible to notice from her voice alone though, due to the fact that the hallway echoed very well.

Now she raced up the stairwell, leaving the Avengers in a confused mess as the door they had just entered the facility from disappeared behind them. She finally had a chance to show off her powers and not get in trouble for it. In fact she had been given permission to do basically whatever she wanted as long as it kept the Avengers tied up at the base. This was going to be the most fun that she had had in weeks.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always please review._**

 ** _GenderbentDragonRider and AvengerFrost, thank you for reviewing._**


End file.
